A potential Slayer
by chrmedslayer
Summary: BUFFYANGEL crossover Stacey Kendall finds out shes the next slayertobe. She's then forced to leave the place she's called home for four months to live with a soulled vampire and his son Connor, she has to train hard so that she is ready


A Potential Slayer

Chapter one

The brunette child grabbed onto the training bar above and gave the red haired child a huge kick in the stomach before returning to the ground. The red haired child was flung back against the wall and slide slowly down to the ground to eventually sag into an unconscious state

" That's enough now Miss Kendall we don't want any more potentials to be beaten up" came the voice of Rupert Giles head of the Slayer training program in New York. Stacey Kendall jumped down from her training bar and landed gracefully next to her teacher

" That's nice Stacey but your late for your demonology class" Rupert replied ticking in a few boxes on his clip board before returning his attention to Stacey but before he could dismiss her she was gone. Stacey ran down the hallway dodging this girl and that girl as she went only to speed to a stop out the front of the Demonology classroom. Stepping inside she studied the classroom with great integrity only for a tall blonde woman to appear out of a small door in the corner of the room

" Miss Stacey Kendall… Your late" the women stated looking Stacey up and down taking in her sweaty shirt and torn jeans as a sign she had just been in physical training.

" Im sorry Anya" Stacey replied, " I just lost track of time cause I was beating up Claire Christianson and I just had one more bit to go" Anya nodded in approval and motioned to the desk in front of her

" Sit down we may begin our class" Stacey positioned herself in her chair and waited for her teacher to begin their class.

Mess Hall, Slayer Training School headquarters, New York

" Anya would have killed you if you didn't have a legit excuse, you know I heard she's a vamp" Carrie babbled making the rest of the girls except for Stacey gawp

" That's bull Carrie and you know it Buffy would never let a demon teach us because it could affect our senses towards danger" Stacey replied taking a mouth full of porridge and swallowing it before starring up at the teachers table. Buffy Summers was the Slayer, the Chosen one and she along with Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander and Anya Harris and another Slayer called Faith taught hundreds of girls what could be their destiny they could be the next Slayer. Buffy was in deep conversation with a blonde haired man dressed in black who had seated himself in between her and Willow, she was laughing and flirting and having a general good time but Stacey knew that something big was going to happen and very soon.

" Can you guys sense that?" Stacey asked a few of the other potentials who were sitting around her

" What do you mean?" Tiffany asked forgetting all about her porridge and turning her full attention to Stacey

" I don't know I just feel like something big is gonna happen" Stacey replied but she shook the feelings suddenly away as Buffy stood up to speak

" Good morning Potentials I hope you are enjoying your breakfast…." All of the potentials starred at her as if she were crazy " Obviously not but ill just get to the point… This man Spike is here to test each and every one of you on your strength and Demon knowledge to see which of you may be ready for the passing of the Slayer ship which is in Five Months".

Their were gasps from the girls at some of the tables others were to shocked to speak, Stacey was frozen on the spot Buffy was dying or Faith was dying one of them would be dead in five months meaning one of the girls would step into that Slayer's shoes, Buffy's calm voice interrupted Stacey's thoughts

" The first two under examinations will be Tiffany Coleman and Stacey Kendall If nobody has any questions examinations will begin in one hour".

Physical Training hall, Slayer Training Headquarters, New York

Stacey ducked as Tiffany threw a punch only to come up and counter it with head butt; ducking Stacey swerved her leg around and tripped Tiffany over. She jumped onto of her making Tiffany immobile, Stacey in one quick motion whipped out her stake and plunged it into Tiffany's heart but it snagged in her safety vest triggering the sound of the alarm bell to signal the end of this part of the test. Giles confronted Stacey with his clipboard in toe

" Very nice Stacey I think you could have eased up on the fighting all you need to do is Plunge and move on" Giles commented " We will work on that in your next class, I believe its time for you to shower before the next part of your training".

Stacey moved off down the corridor and into the showers just to the left of the locker rooms, Inside Stacey sank to the ground and let silent tears fall down her face why was she here? Why did Buffy and Giles and everyone else choose her to be something she doesn't want to be? There were so many questions Stacey wanted answers to but she knew nobody not even Buffy could answer them. Stacey was pondering on her thoughts to much she didn't notice the figure watching her in the corner

" You know you shouldn't let your emotions take hold of you that's a slayers down fall" the dark figure said chucking Stacey a tissue, which he had pulled out of his pocket

" Hi Spike I thought you would be testing the other girls right now" Stacey rebutted ignoring the tissue she wiped her eyes on a spare towel someone had left lying around

" I didn't think I needed to after how you performed some of those moves I've only ever seen one person use and that was India the Slayer before Buffy she was kind, sweet and strong her watcher was her downfall though" Spike smiled " I only have one question to ask you Who was the first Vampire to kill Buffy?" Stacey looked up now it was her turn to smile

" Do you think Im dumb or something?" she asked

" ANSWER THE QUESTION MISS KENDALL" Spike yelled

" Fine THE MASTER" Stacey yelled back. Spike nodded and handed Stacey a piece of paper

" This has everything you need to know on it" he said and before Stacey could ask what he was gone.

Stacey looked down at the letter and read through it aloud to clarify what it truly meant

Stacey Cassandra Elizabeth Kendall,

You are here by the new Slayer to be and will take on full time Slayer training. After the period of Five months you will take the place of the Slayer **Faith** and will be assigned her Watcher if he still resides on this earth. Until then you will undergo physical and emotional training so as to make you as strong as can be permitted but only one month of the training will be at the academy the rest will reside in the location where you as Slayer will protect. Yourself and Leaders of the academy will work out that location when the time comes. You may want to know a little about the history of the relevant Slayer line so here goes. **India** died and **Buffy** took over, **Buffy** died many times but not thoroughly enough to trigger the next Slayer but after causing Angel (AKA Angelus) to lose his soul she died thus triggering **Kendra** Slayer number two. **Buffy** came back to life and eventually **Kendra** returned to her life and when Angelus, Drusilla and William the Bloody awoke Acathla Drusilla killed **Kendra **and **Buffy **had to kill Angel thus saving the world from being sucked into hell. After **Kendra's** death her heir **Faith **became a Slayer and then her and **Buffy** with the help of now Watcher to **Faith** and **Buffy**, Rupert Giles they fought vampires. That is the recent history of the Slayer line though I am supposing you wonder why **Faith** is dying she is ill with Cancer and will not live. The future of the Slayer line is in your hands whether you choose to accept or not…. **You will be the Slayer**.

The Slayers Office, Slayer Training Headquarters, New York

" Come in" Buffy Summers replied as a gently knock came on her door, Buffy looked up to see the face of Angel her ex boyfriend and souled vampire " Angel… Hi" Buffy was nervous both her and Angel had been deeply in love with each other and their meetings in the past never truly ended good.

" Buffy this is my son Conner… Conner this is Buffy Summers The Slayer" A boy with brown hair appeared in the doorway behind Angel and gave Buffy a friendly nod

" Thanks for coming Angel I just thought id let you know we have found the new Slayer" Buffy handed Conner and Angel two exactly the same files " Her name is Stacey Kendall and she's 15… Stacey's been with us for four months now and she's already beat every single girl we have even the ones who have been here twice as long as her… You can obviously see why we know she's the Slayer she fits every criteria but the only thing we need to know is Wesley happy to have her? She being Faith's heir she automatically becomes Wes's responsibility so what do you think?" Angel flicked through the file looking over everything this file said about Stacey, she was adopted by the Kendall's and never knew her mother or father but it said she didn't want to

" Give me time to think after all in the end Stacey will be learning of me and Conner" Angel nodded " Could I meet her?" Angel asked looking up at Buffy he saw she was smiling

" I knew you would say that so I had Spike go fetch her" Buffy leaned down and pressed a button on her desk and a couple of seconds later Spike appeared with Stacey in tow

" Stacey … Hi Please come in Id like you to meet Angel and Conner they are some friends of ours" Buffy motioned to Conner and Angel. Stacey leaned forward and shook Conner's hand and did the same to Angel the moment his hand touched her skin she knew who he was and in seconds flat she had him pinned on the ground with her stake ready to kill him

" Stacey NO" Buffy yelled pulling the girl off of Angel and taking her to sit as far away from Angel as the office would permit " Stacey Angel is a souled vampire he wont hurt anyone" Buffy explained giving everyone a calming smile, Stacey nodded and apologized to Angel for her behavior. Angel brushed himself off and returned to his chair his attention souly on Buffy and Spike who were whispering quietly to each other, Conner however had his attention on the young Slayer Stacey. Conner studied the way her body moved as she slowly rose from her chair to fetch herself a glass of water out of the dispenser, she was graceful her slim body moved perfectly to the soft rhythm of her shoes, her brown curls bounced swiftly up and down on her shoulders and her eyes stood out the most, They looked like beautiful puddles of clear blue water on a sunny day. Stacey could sense that Conner was watching her, studying her, taking in every aspect of her body Stacey took her glass of water of a placed it down on Buffy's desk

" So is anyone going to tell me what's going on or should I guess?" Stacey asked looking around the room for answers

" You are to go with Angel and Conner back to L.A where Faiths watcher Wesley will be waiting for you and you may begin your training" Spike stated smiling " Id make this night one to remember because your leaving on the Councils jet tomorrow morning" Angel and Conner looked confused

" What's tonight?" Conner asked directing his question to whoever would listen

" Your just gonna have to wait to find out" Stacey rebutted closing the subject immediately after.


End file.
